The present invention relates to an information processing device, a data transfer method, and an information storage medium.
In the event of a processor transferring data in a main memory to an I/O device such as an NIC (Network Interface Card), if the processor is already executing another program, there is a potential problem that it will not be possible to demonstrate sufficient transfer performance such as latency and transfer rate. It has therefore, been considered to provide dedicated hardware for data transfer at the I/O device side, so that it is made possible to stably exhibit transfer performance.
However, in order for the above-described dedicated hardware to directly access data in the main memory, it is necessary for an address translation table, for translating the logical address of the data to a physical address, to be set beforehand. With the above-described structure therefore, it is necessary to create a new address translation table in the dedicated hardware before data transfer, and there is a problem in that it is not possible to execute data transfer immediately as the need arises.